


Anon's Gameindustri Adventure 3. Settling In

by GlassArmour



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Gen, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassArmour/pseuds/GlassArmour





	Anon's Gameindustri Adventure 3. Settling In

It was amazing how fast Compa could organise a party. There were paper crowns, seating arrangements, even paper chain streamers. I offered to help several times, but each time was adamantly refused. "It's not right to make the guest of honour set up their own party!" It wasn't long before she barred us from the room to make the party a surprise for everyone.

 

            Everyone split up to pass the time. IF took the twins out to a nearby park, while Nepgear went to her workshop to tinker, which left me with Histoire. I decided to ask a couple questions of my own.

"What is this Trade Agreement?" We started walking down the hallway.

"Lately, both Planeptune and Lowee have been losing Shares at a dramatic rate-even with the Goddesses doing all they can-while Lastation and Leanbox were maintaining their Shares. Blanc and Neptune decided to create the Planeptune-Lowee Trade Agreement to stimulate business between the two countries and hopefully recover our lost Shares; which makes the incident with the Sharicite even weirder. When the Sharicite was shining, the monitors said that Planeptune's Shares were over 100%. The other Oracles reported that their Shares were also over 100% during the incident."

            "Do you have any idea what could have caused it?"

"No, but I believe that this Share overload is at least partly what brought you here."

"Don't Shares represent the faith of the people? Wouldn't that mean that the people wanted someone like me to appear?"

"Not necessarily. When the CPU Candidates were created, each country's Shares were at just the right level at just the right time to bring them into being. Perhaps something similar happened here"

 

            While I was mulling over what Histoire said (and feeling a small pang of sympathy for Vert), I wasn't paying attention as we turned a corner in the hallway. I hadn't taken Histoire into account when turning and caused her to bump into me, sending her and her book flying. Reacting, I dove and reached out a hand. I caught her just in time. I couldn't resist calling out "Safe!" as her book landed with a dull thud a few inches away. It had landed on its side and as a result, it had closed.

 

            A very sudden, very dreadful thought had occurred to me. What would happen to Histoire should her book close? I turned my gaze to her, expecting the worst. Thankfully, she was okay.

"Oh, this simply won't do!" She complained as I picked up her book and stood up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks for catch, but my book is another matter entirely. I'll have to take it up to my room and it would take at least an hour and a half for it to be able to fly again. I'll never be able to run any errands unless..." She seemed to get an idea as she looked up at me. In that moment I swear I could tell exactly what was going through her head.

 

            "I hope you don't mind, Anon" she said as she launched herself towards my shoulder. She grabbed on, swung one leg around, and stood up. Next she grabbed on to my hair and pulled herself up. "Since you were responsible for this, you'll have to make up for it."

I tried to come up with counter arguments, but could find any that would hold any ground against hers. I let out a sigh and asked

"Where to first?"

"We'll head up to my room first so I can prepare the book to recover its power. Then, we'll have to head out to the north-west sector of the city and.."

 

            The list of jobs was seemingly endless, but eventually, we got through them all. The looks I got for having the Oracle of the country were a little embarrassing, but I got used to it. As we returned to Planeptower, Histoire wanted to ask something. "I've been looking through Gameindustri's history, there hasn't been a single person called Anon. Is the name unique to your dimension?"

 

            There was no point in hiding it. "This is kind of embarrassing, but Anon was an alias I used to go by on the internet. My real name is Jamie. Would you mind keeping it from the others? I prefer the name Anon."

"Your secret's safe with me, Malcolm. For now, I think I'll take a look at my book. Though, I don't think I'll mind if I ever have to sit on your head again. You're quite comfortable, if you don't mind me saying." She disappeared behind the fairy-sized door that lead to her bedroom and left me standing there to think about what must have been the oddest compliment I have ever heard.

 

            I went down to knock on the locked door behind which Compa was preparing the party. I got a muffled "It's not ready yet! Please wait another while!"

"Take your time!" I responded. I decided to follow Nepgear's footsteps to her workshop. I didn't have to go far to hear the sound of Tinkering. Tinkering is a unique sound which one learns if they're around engineers or mechanics long enough. It's very similar to the sounds you expect to hear when someone is working with mechanical gear, except, should the listener strain their ears, they'll hear the Tinkerer mutter phrases such as "I wonder what would happen if I...", "That's no good, how about...", and "Let's try it this way instead...".

 

            Peeking around the doorway into the workshop, I saw Nepgear was finishing up on using a cutting torch on...something within what looked like a pile of scrap metal. Presently, she looked up.

"Oh! Uh...H-hi Anon. What brings you here?" The poor girl was a bundle of nerves. If only she knew what people from another dimension thought of her... Putting that aside for now, I answered.

"I was interested in seeing what kind of work you were doing, and to see if I could offer a hand." A good way of getting nervous people out of there shell was to have them talk about something the love to do, or so I've heard. It was working in Nepgear's case at least. The short version was that she was picking apart some robotic enemies she defeated recently to look for any parts that would improve her beam sword. She went on to explain her CPU weapon the Multiple Beam Launcher, or M.P.B.L. for short, was her own design and it was evident she immensely proud of it.

 

            Snapping out of her reverie for a second she asked me to pass down her beam sword to her, which was hanging on the wall behind me. She opened up the hilt and start configuring inside. Taking pieces out, putting new pieces inside, tweaking other pieces, until:

"Alright, let's test this out. Hold this." She passed me a mock sword made out of 2 metal bars welded together, the shorter one was roughly one third of the way down the sword and was meant to be the cross guard.

 

            "Ready?" Nepgear asked. I took up a mock battle stance and gave the affirmative. Suddenly, Nepgear rushed me with blinding speed, it was all I could do to prepare myself and wince. I felt the air rush past me, just before the clash, then something metallic clanged as it hit the workshop floor.

 

            Opening my eyes, I found that the blade of my stand-in sword was now half as long, the would-be tip of it slightly molten. Looking round to Nepgear, I found her some distance to my left. I must have looked very faint, judging from her reaction.

"Goodness! A-Are you okay, Anon? Did I..."

"N-no, I'm fine, Nepgear. I just came to grips with my own mortality.... I think I need to sit down a while." Nepgear guided me over to a chair next to the door went back to Tinkering her beam sword.

 

            Not long after, IF returned with the twins. Feeling more stable, I pushed myself off the chair and went out to greet them. It was clear that they had ran IF ragged. Rom and Ram slipped by me to ask Compa if she was ready.

"H...Hi Anon. We're back..." IF managed to say. She began teetering dangerously; out of reaction, I stepped forward to catch her.

I caught her under her arms. Before I knew what happened she had pulled herself closer and we were in a proper hug.

 

            I don't know how long we were in that hug, but, I enjoyed every blissful second of it. Eventually, IF sighed (I swear she made the exhale as close to my ear as she possibly could) and pulled back slowly. When our eyes met, her face went as red as mine felt. Before the situation could go anywhere; Compa called us all back to the living room, where she had prepared the party.

 

            "This party is going to be a surprise for Neptune and Blanc;" Compa explained as she showed everyone to their seat and gave us each a paper crown. Interestingly enough, my crown was a golden crown, and I had been placed in between Neptune and Blanc's seats.

 

            "Quick everyone! Hide! They're coming up the elevator." Nepgear called out and she turned off the lights. Sure enough, the elevator opened, spilling light into the darkened room.

"Hm? Has everyone gone out?" Blanc wondered aloud as she turned the lights on.

"SURPRISE!"


End file.
